Unlike Father, Unlike Son
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Looks like Pete's trying to close the House of Mouse again,but it also looks like Max and PJ have a plan to stop him. Newsies & Roger Rabbit fans will like this,reviews are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

"Unlike Father, Unlike Son"  
  
Part 1  
  
Mike: Here's the mouse that started it all, Mickey Mouse!  
  
(Mike zips off while Mickey slides into place.)  
  
Mickey: Hi everybody! Did you hear about poor Jack? He tried to ride Buck, but Buck rode HIM instead!  
  
(The audience laughs when a picture of Buck the horse from "Home on the Range" pinning down Jack Kelly from "Newsies" appears on the big screen. Cut to Jack sitting at the Newsie table, his forehead is wrapped up while his leg is in a leg brace.)  
  
Jack (annoyed): And dat sher didn't tickle!  
  
(Les pops up with his wooden sword in his hand.)  
  
Les: Would this?  
  
(Les begins "flossing" the toes of Jack's bare foot in the leg brace with his sword, Jack moans hysterically.)  
  
Mickey: Well we sure got another great show for you tonight, including our special musical guests: The Bunny Hoppers!  
  
(Brer Fox and Brer Bear jump up and down in their seats with forks and knives in their hands.)  
  
Mickey: Ok, let's start the show off with Riverduck!  
  
(Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear on stage dressed in Riverdance outfits and start dancing. Cut to outside the House of Mouse with Max on the curb, he sees a car drive up. Max walks up to the car.)  
  
Max: You want me to park your car?  
  
(Max sees none other than Pete step out of the car.)  
  
Max (nervous): Oh hi, Mister Pete...  
  
Pete: Yeah yeah, cut with the chit-chat kid. (Calls to inside the car.) Oh PJ, get the stuff out of the car.  
  
(Max sees Pete's son PJ step out.)  
  
Max: Hey PJ!  
  
PJ: Hey Max!  
  
(Max and PJ slap 5 before Pete calls after PJ.)  
  
Pete: C'mon PJ, we came here to do business, not hang out with your pals!  
  
PJ: Ok dad, see ya later Max.  
  
(Max grabs PJ's shoulder.)  
  
Max: Uh PJ, do you know what kind of business your dad's talking about?  
  
PJ: I believe he said something about closing a mouse's house. (Pauses) Wait! This is the House of Mouse, right?  
  
Max: Yeah. You pretty much know what's up now, right?  
  
PJ: I'm afraid so.  
  
Max: Well we better stop him!  
  
PJ: Yeah!  
  
Pete: PJ!  
  
PJ: Coming dad! (To Max) I'll go spy on him.  
  
Max: Gotcha.  
  
(Cut back to inside the House of Mouse.)  
  
Mickey: Now it's time for a Goofy cartoon.  
  
(The audience applauds the Goofy cartoon: "How to be a police officer".) 


	2. chapter 2

(Cut to after the cartoon, Max is outside holding a walkie-talkie.)  
  
PJ (from the walkie-talkie): Max, come in.  
  
Max (into the walkie-talkie): Gotcha, what's the 'sitch?  
  
PJ: Max! You know I hate that!  
  
Max: Sorry Peej, Roxanne's been inviting Kim Possible to the club lately. Guess it's gone to my head.  
  
PJ: Ok fine, I've just received some info on how my dad's going to sabotage the show.  
  
Max: Tell me.  
  
PJ: It involves the musical guest...  
  
(Cut to inside the club on the stage.)  
  
Mike: And now, here's our musical guest: The Bunny Hoppers!  
  
(Mike zips off and on the stage appears Roger Rabbit, with shadows of other rabbits behind him. Cut to the tables, where we see Jessica, Baby Herman, and Benny the Cab applauding for Roger.)  
  
Jessica: Go get them "Honey Bunny"!  
  
(Pooh walks near their table.)  
  
Pooh: Did you say honey?  
  
(Cut to Roger on stage.)  
  
Roger: Ready boys?  
  
(The rabbit shadows emerge to reveal various Disney rabbits including: the March Hare, Lucky Jack, Brer Rabbit, and Thumper.)  
  
Rabbits: Ready Roger!  
  
(The rabbits are about to begin when all of a sudden, a gunshot is heard.)  
  
Roger: Jeepers! What was that?  
  
(It looks like the gunshot was fired by Gaston, who comes on stage in one of his "famous" hunting poses.)  
  
Gaston: Nobody hunts rabbits like Gaston.  
  
(Gaston starts firing rapidly at the rabbits, who are franticly trying to avoid the bullets.)  
  
Benny: Looks like that punk got all of Roger's friends "hopping mad"! Hahaha.  
  
Baby Herman (annoyed): Ooh, your succotash puns are driving us up the wall...  
  
(Zoom out to reveal that Benny has actually driven the table up the wall.)  
  
Baby Herman: ... Literally!  
  
(Mickey runs onto stage to see what the ruckus is about.)  
  
Mickey: Roger! What's happening?  
  
Roger: I don't know, but p-p-p-p-please! Make it stop!  
  
Mickey: Gaston! Why are you doing this?  
  
(Pete comes onto the stage.)  
  
Pete: Because I'm going to take over this club, you should've known that by now. Seeya later pipsqueak, I gotta go before the audience stampedes outta here.  
  
(Pete makes a run for the door, but Max and PJ block the door.)  
  
Pete (disgruntled): Pj? What are you doing?  
  
PJ: I'm preventing you from making a big mistake!  
  
Pete: Nonsense. If I close down the House of Mouse, we'll be rich!  
  
PJ: You may be, but where would my friend be, huh? I'll tell you where he'll be: living on the streets! And I would never let that happen to any of my friends.  
  
Pete: Oh yeah, well you got another thing coming if...  
  
(Suddenly, a burning carrot comes flying out of the kitchen and hits Pete square on the rear.)  
  
Pete: Yeowch!  
  
(Goofy comes rushing by.)  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh, sorry about that.  
  
Max: Actually dad, you gave me an idea... 


	3. chapter 3

Unlike Father, Unlike Son: part 3  
  
Mike: And now once again... The Bunny Hoppers!  
  
(the audience applauses Roger Rabbit and the crew, who appear in front of what appears to be a big bloated carrot. The carrot turns around to reveal that it's actually Pete in a carrot suit.)  
  
Pete: I can't believe this is happening...  
  
PJ(from backstage): Well dad, you know what they say: trouble will always BOUNCE BACK to trample you.  
  
Roger: Ready this time boys.  
  
Rabbits: We sure are!  
  
(the rabbits look at Pete with deviant eyes. Pete responds with a small moan of despair.)  
  
Mickey: Hit it boys!  
  
Bunny Hoppers(singing): Bunny bunny, carrots thrill me oh-ho bunny bunny.  
  
Pete(singing): Bunny bunny, nearly kill me oh-no bunny bunny.  
  
(the rabbits hop on Pete and take a big bite out of his suit, Pete responds with a huge bounce and an "Ow!" that's just as big.)  
  
Max(to PJ): Well Peej, looks like a job well done.  
  
PJ(to Max): You got that right old buddy, I'm glad I'm not like my dad.  
  
(Goofy intercepts and puts his arms around Max and PJ.)  
  
Goofy: Aw, ain't this nice.  
  
Max(embarrassed): And I'm glad I'm not like MY dad.  
  
(cut to the stage after the act is over.)  
  
Mike: Today's act was sponsored by: Wise Guy's Weasel Legion of Doom, rooting for the bad team since 1947.  
  
(the big screen shows the weasels from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" in front of a badge with a toon skull and crossbones.)  
  
Mike(continuing): Whether it's breaking up a rally of rioting rascals,  
  
(we see the weasels blowing up Jack Kelly at the infamous Newsie Rally scene from "Newsies" with dynamite as Warden Snyder looks on.)  
  
Mike(continuing): to foiling gallant rescue missions,  
  
(we see the weasels growing man-eating toon plants in front of Sleeping Beauty's tower.)  
  
Mike(continuing): the weasels know every villainous trick in the book for all your villainous needs.  
  
(the weasels hold up al sorts of toon weapons and props.)  
  
Mike: Call 1800-IMDOOMED for the nearest Wise Guy's Weasel Legion of Doom station near you(Don't call if you want to get rid of vast pieces of land).  
  
Mickey: Thanks for taking us out, see 'ya real soon everybody.  
  
The End 


End file.
